1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to child-resistant closures. More particularly, this invention relates to means for providing a closure with a child resistant feature to a wide variety of containers including those that have an imprecisely formed container finish.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, child resistant closure container packages are produced by providing a child resistant element on the container which coacts with a complimentary element provided on the closure to prevent removal of the closure without manual manipulation of the closure. This additional manipulation coupled with conventional opening motion provides the child resistant feature. The child resistant element unlocking or disengagement manipulation and the opening movement can be sequential or simultaneous.
An example of a chid resistant closure is the Snap-Lok.RTM. closure produced by Sunbeam plastics Corporation. This closure is threaded and requires squeezing of a tab on the closure to avoid engagement of stop surfaces as the closure is being unthreaded. Some child resistant closures require pushing or pulling of the cap as it is being unthreaded. Still others require alignment of arrows on the closure and the container to allow a tab on the closure to pass through a slot on a container neck bead.